Broken
by ktoll9
Summary: A little AU piece that diverges from the audition story line. Kyoko decides to make good on her declaration that she made in the hotel room during her time as Setsuka Heel. Who will be the one that she allows to come to heal her heart? Read and find out 8)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I will warn you now. This one is a bit smutty. Very AU-ish and Kyoko may or, may not be OOC. LOL. This one is an alternative version of one of the many possibilities after the Auditions and Morizumi. It's also not for fans of RenXKyoko, because once again, he's a dummy in this one. It's a little something that I had sitting, finished in a folder on my desktop begging to be published. Hope you like. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Broken**_

* * *

Yes... One could say that something happened that day. The day of the audition for Momiji. Something changed, changed dramatically. She wasn't herself anymore. No one saw it immediately, she didn't allow them to. Something inside shattered to dust. Shattered into billions of tiny pieces... it was her heart. She had thought that her heart had been broken when Sho and her mother rejected her, but to see for herself, the affection clearly displayed on Kimiko's pinky, painfully introduced her to what real heart-break was. In her mind it was confirmed with Yashiro-san's questions and behavior. She tried to breathe, she tried to deny it, but she was too far gone. And then there were the photos. The photos of Ren's kiss.

"Mogami-kun... could you please tell me what happened? Yashiro-kun told me that you did quite well until you spoke to Koga-san and Morizumi-chan." Lory asked as the broken girl sat before him.

She looked up at him and gave him her best false smile. "I'm sorry Takarada-san... I failed."

"Oh... Well, it was just an audition. I'm sure there will be other parts." He consoled.

She shook her head. "No Takarada-san, I failed to keep my emotions in check. I just couldn't do it. When I found out she was the one that Tsuruga-san loves... I... I couldn't bring myself to do what I had promised myself." The tears began to fall. "I couldn't wish them all my best."

Lory sat in shock. "Mogami-kun? What do you mean? I haven't heard of Ren dating anyone."

She sighed and began to explain. "He told Bo in confidence that he had a girl that he loved that was four years younger. He described her to me. At the audition, Morizumi-san showed me the promise ring that Tsuruga-san gave to her for White Day and... and I just couldn't do it... Takarada-san... I... I can't stay. I can't take it. It just hurts too much. It hurts more than my mother or, Sho. I don't know how to make it stop hurting. It feels like my heart has been ripped out of my body. I need to leave... I can't stay here another minute. I'm sorry." She confessed as she handed him an envelope and stood.

"What is this?" He asked with worry.

She swallowed hard. "It... It's my resignation. I need to leave. I can't be near him. I don't want to cause him trouble with my feelings. The feelings that I can no longer hide. When Sacred Lotus is finished, I'm leaving."

Lory stood abruptly. "Wait! No... We'll figure something out together. You have too much talent to just throw it away like this, Kyoko-chan." He sighed and convinced her to sit back down as he shuffled through some papers on his desk. _Perhaps I've been pushing her too hard._ "Let me see if I have something to occupy your time. Something that will give you a break from here." He grabbed six scripts he had been saving for her debut. "I have these six parts that I have been reserving for your debut. Alone... One will keep you out of Japan for three months. All six, consecutively will keep you out for at least a year and a half. You will need to learn French for one of them, take vocal lessons for another and one requires ballet, but I don't think that will be a problem for you. I can occupy your down time with modeling contracts if you like..." He looked up and she nodded with a relieved look on her face.

"I... I think I will take all six Takarada-san..." She told him without hesitation.

He looked at her with surprise. "Are you sure. It would mean leaving your friends behind for more than a year." He reminded.

She gave him a small smile. "I think they'll understand." She was right Kanae and Chiori would.

He nodded. "Alright... R'mandy needs a new female model that fits your profile, but you would probably run into him at some point." He looked up in thought. "Although... He models for the Japanese branch and you would be representing Japan in America and Europe... So I doubt you would run into him for awhile, at least until the Gala." He pondered the others. "Let's see... There is one for Secrets and Cygne Blanc. They have asked for you because of your Natsu and Cygne Blanc, wants you for a new makeup line. I think you would like that." He smiled and she nodded.

"Sir... I trust your judgment. Um... Could you email everything to me when you have all of the details and I'll stop by to finalize everything?" She told him.

He nodded solemnly. "Alright Mogami-kun. I will try to have everything ready for you by the end of the day, tomorrow." He looked up at her again. "Will you be in the office then?"

She shook her head. "No Sir... I... I can't. I would like to avoid here as much as possible until I leave."

"I see. I will bring them by your home then." What he saw in her eyes broke his heart. How could he have been so wrong about Kuon? He thought for sure that the boy loved _**her**_. He sighed. "Kyoko-chan... Ruto will drive you home. You shouldn't be out and about alone, without protection."

"But..." She began to protest.

He raised an eyebrow. "No... It would make me feel better knowing you were safe."

She sighed heavily, she wasn't in the mood to argue. She just didn't have it in her and if she ran into Tsuruga-san, he would probably bully her into accepting a ride from him or, Yashiro-san. "Yes Sir."

* * *

 _ **Three Months Later:**_

"Mō..." Kanae sighed. "I never suspected." She growled. "Well... I suppose I understand, but you better keep in touch with me and Chiori." She scolded. "I want at least one text from you a day." She demanded. "Even though I would love to do nothing more than bury him... I won't do anything, just because you asked. God, that man pisses me off!" She slammed her hand into the table.

"It's not his fault Mōko-san... You can't help who you fall in love with... I'm a good example of that." Kyoko explained meekly.

"Yeah but..." Kanae shook her head. She knew that nothing that she could say would help her friend. She sighed. "Well..."

Chiori stood from her seat and pulled Kyoko into a hug. "Senpai?... Congratulations, I know you'll do well. I'm looking forward to seeing your movies. Just don't forget about us, okay?" She smiled.

Kyoko gave her a watery smile. "You guys are my best friends. My first and only friends. I could never forget you." Kyoko told her as she pulled both her best friends into a group hug.

"Mō... Have you figured out how you're going to solve your little problem with _**Bloodline**_?" Kanae asked with worry.

Kyoko chuckled wryly. She flashed a tiny package at her best friend and gave her a Natsu smirk. Chiori gasped. Kanae nodded. "At least your covered in that department." She shook her head.

"I learned my lesson from my mother. I refuse to make the same mistakes." She told them. "Especially with that one."

Kanae looked at her in confusion. "Which one are you planning on?" She asked gravely.

Kyoko smirked sexily and laughed. At least the subject had lightened her mood a bit. "Oh... He's a special one and I don't think he'll have a problem helping me out in this situation. His type usually doesn't. If he does... I have a reserve. I'm not leaving Japan without the experience that I need to complete these movies."

Kanae felt her heart clench. "If they hurt you..."

Kyoko laughed. "Don't worry Mōko-san... They can't hurt me, if I don't love them... And I don't." She had a week left before she had to leave and she would complete this self imposed educational mission.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he reclined on the sofa in his manager's office. The question had taken him awhile to ask. He had been too stunned by her appearance to think with his mind.

She smirked sexily. "I have a little proposition for you." She purred.

He looked at her warily. "I'm listening."

"Well... It's like this... There's something I would like to get rid of and you can help me do it." She explained.

"And why would I help you get rid of anything? What do I look like? A charity?" He scoffed.

She narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow, then turned her back to him. "Well... If you don't want to help... I'm sure that Reino or, Kijima-san would be more than happy to help." She casually mentioned as she examined her nails, knowing that mentioning those two would peak his interest.

He spun her around to find her smiling mischievously. "What is it?" He scowled at the mention of the two men.

She pulled him down to her by his collar and whispered in his ear, then giggled.

Sho's eyes went wide and he felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. "Like hell I would let those two help you with that! Why?! What is wrong with you woman?"

She sighed in irritation. "Fine... If you don't want to... There are others that will." She began to leave.

He grabbed her and pulled her to him. "NO! Kyoko... I can't let you do this!"

She had a hunch bringing him in on her little plan would be a somewhat bad idea. She sighed. "Never mind Sho... I just thought you would help me, seeing that you are such a playboy, but I can see that I was wrong." Very wrong, the boy was just that, a boy. A boy who was all talk and no action.

He sat her down on the sofa he had occupied. "Kyoko... I thought you didn't want any part of that unless you were married to someone you loved... What happened to your pretty boy actor?"

He watched her eyes grow dark. "I need the experience. I will never get married. I will never be good enough for anyone to even say I love you to and I'm tired of living the life of a good little girl that does everything that everyone else wants and expects. I am doing this for myself. Now if you won't help... I'll find someone that will. It's not like I'm asking you to love me... God no!" She rolled her eyes. "That's the last thing I want in _**this**_ lifetime." She told him as she stood up.

He flinched from the pain she inflicted on his heart with her words. "I... But... I do." He whispered his confession.

She looked up at him surprised. "Oh... Well... That's very unfortunate. I suppose that disqualifies you." She told him and pulled from his arms as they fell to his sides. "I'm very sorry Sho... I can't return those feelings and I suppose you can't help me." She turned and left.

Sho fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "What have I turned her into?" He asked himself as the tears from her rejection began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Yukihito Yashiro was fidgeting as he waited for his number one male charge in his dressing room. He hadn't seen his number one female charge in over a week and he didn't have a clue as to where she was. Sawara-san had told him that she had been doing work for President Takarada and he was keeping her quite busy. The big problem was, that no one had seen or, heard from her and they were being quite tight-lipped about any information regarding her. The other two LoveMe girls were being openly hostile to him and Ren, Sawara-san was being evasive and Lory refused any appointments. He had even been wearing a standard black business suit for the past week. What was going on?

The strangest thing that happened? Even stranger than Lory wearing normal clothes? Hidehito Kijima was avoiding the pair like they had the plague. He had even canceled a commercial the two had together at the last moment. And now this?

Yashiro had heard something that sounded eerily like a fist hitting flesh. He ran from the dressing room to find his charge holding his jaw in shock as Sho Fuwa stood before him, livid with anger.

"You Bastard! What did you do to her?!" He hissed.

Ren shook off the punch. His hand shot out and clamped around Sho's throat. "You have pissed me off one too many times Fuwa and you better have a good fucking reason for what you just did..." Kuon growled.

"Ren!" Yashiro yelled.

Kuon snapped out of it and released Sho.

"She left! She's gone! She's not coming back! She told me..." His eyes were red and tears started flowing down his cheeks. "She told me she wanted me to..." He whispered something that only he and Kuon could hear. "She said that if I didn't she would find someone that wouldn't mistake it for love, who would." He told him defeatedly.

Kuon felt like the air had been sucked out of the room and his mind was set ablaze.

"I told her I couldn't because I loved her. I didn't want her to do that... She... She said she didn't love me. Said she was sorry and left. I... I don't know where she went or, if she did it." He told him as he wrapped his arms around his knees tightly while he sat on the floor. "It's all my fault. I can't find her. I couldn't stop her."

Kuon left the sobbing teen on the floor and slammed the door of his dressing room as he entered. Yashiro found him on the sofa with head in hands.

"Ren? What happened?" Yashiro asked quietly and carefully.

Kuon looked up at him with the most heart-breaking look Yashiro had ever seen on him. "Yukihito... Please find Kyoko. I need to know what happened. I need to hear it from her." He sounded broken.

Yashiro nodded to him and pulled on a glove.

"Could you cancel my appointments for the rest of the day... I can't do this right now." Kuon begged him.

"Alright. Wait here... You don't look fit to drive home." Yashiro told him as he pulled out his phone and dialed Lory's number.

* * *

She sighed deeply as she looked out the window of the plane at the expansive ocean. Her first stop would be in Hawaii for a 24 hour layover, then on to Los Angeles for three months. She would then move on to London, back to Los Angeles, to Paris, to Sidney and finally to Auckland. All of these places totaling in the time span of over eighteen months. Who knew if it would extend or, not? She hoped never to have to set foot on Japanese soil again, at least as long as he was there. She mourned the fact inwardly that she would probably never see Kanae, Chiori or, Maria again and little Maria hadn't helped with her declaration of _I love you_ to her at the airport. A tear escaped. Other than Corn in Guam and Sho in desperation, no one had ever told her that and she suspected that no one would ever again. She sighed.

She thought back on the two days she had spent with Hidehito and shivered. _Well... At least it was fun and a learning experience._ She shook her head. _I really wish it would have been with... No! I cannot allow myself to think like that._ She swallowed hard. _Well, at least he's happy... I suppose._ She sighed again.

"Miss Kyouko? Would you like something to drink?" The Female flight attendant asked with a whisper. Her favorite new actress looked like she could really use a drink. She looked troubled.

Kyoko gathered her thoughts and nodded. "Please." She said quietly. "Thank you... Aimi?" She noticed the name-tag.

Aimi smiled brightly. "I have just what you need." She left and brought back a small glass with what seemed to be orange juice. It was actually a _Screwdriver_.

Kyoko took her first sip and noticed the alcohol in it. She looked up at Aimi and the flight attendant winked at her. She nodded, sighed and nursed it. Maybe it would help her relax and take her mind off of things. Well at least she now knew after this past week that she wasn't plain and boring with no sex appeal. She smirked as the vodka started warming her mind.

"Kyouko-san?" Aimi asked nervously when she came back to check on her. "I was wondering if I could have your autograph."

Kyoko smiled brightly. "Of course Aimi-san. It's the least I could do for you." Kyoko pulled a out pen and one of the photos of Natsu that Lory had given her to carry with her and signed. "Aimi-san... Thank you for your help earlier." Kyoko told her.

Aimi nodded. "You looked like you needed it. I hope that whatever's bothering you gets better." She told her and left to put the photo in her bag.

* * *

"Where is she!?" Kuon demanded of Lory.

Lory sighed in frustration. "Kuon... She's making her international debut. She's going to be gone for at the very least, eighteen months. I really don't see how this concerns you." Lory was irritated by his outburst.

"Doesn't... Doesn't concern me?! What the hell do you mean by that? I thought you were trying to put us together..." Kuon sputtered out.

Lory shook his head. "That was before I found out you had other interests. Really Kuon... I thought you would at least let the PR Department know about Morizumi-san."

Kuon gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Lory sighed. "Come now... did you think I wouldn't find out about the promise ring? Did you think a girl that received a gift like that wouldn't brag to the world about your love for her? I really wish I would have known. I wouldn't have encouraged Mogami-kun to pursue you." Lory sighed in frustration at his mistake. "It was the biggest mistake I've ever made and she was really hurt... I had to transfer her to LME International because of it." He lamented.

"What are you saying?" Kuon asked in a low growl.

Lory rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about your intended. She made it very clear to Kyoko-chan of your intentions when she displayed her promise ring that you gave her on White Day."

"No..." He whispered. "That..."

Lory looked up at him from his paperwork. "Hmm?"

"It's not true." Kuon told him.

Lory gave him a curious look. "Sorry? What's not true?" He asked casually.

"I didn't give her a promise ring." Kuon told him.

"Oh? Hmmm... That's certainly not what she implied to Mogami-kun. Generally when you give a woman a ring as a return gift on White Day... That's what it symbolizes. I thought you knew that." Lory commented.

"It was a thank you gift." Kuon told him as he felt like his heart had been ripped out for causing the pain in the woman that he loves.

"Oh... That's too bad. I suppose it was all a big misunderstanding then. Hmm..." Lory went back to his paperwork.

"A misunderstanding? A MISUNDERSTANDING?! She fucked god knows who for _**acting experience**_ and you call it a _misunderstanding_?!" Kuon ranted in a fiery rage.

Lory's head shot up. " _ **SHE WHAT?**_ What are you talking about?!"

Kuon sat roughly on the sofa in front of Lory's desk. "She... She decided her virginity was a disadvantage in acting and approached Fuwa. He told her he wouldn't because he loved her and respected her too much. He told her that he wouldn't unless they married. She found someone that would or, so he says. She didn't want to lose her virginity to someone that loved her. She told him that she didn't want anything to do with that filthy emotion ever again, that it had done enough damage in her life." He now felt like he was dying inside as he revealed what Sho had told him in the whisper and after he had calmed himself.

"You fucking IDIOT! Why did you have to give that girl a ring?! Damn-it! Kyoko was in love with _**you**_! Do you know how much damage you've done with your cluelessness?!" Lory ranted.

Kuon felt like he was hit with a brick wall. "How...? I... She said she wasn't ready... She told Corn she wasn't ready. I told her I loved her in Guam. I... I..."

Lory looked at him with surprise. "What?"

Kuon sighed as if his soul was truly escaping him. "I've known her since we were children. I was ten years old. I have loved her from the very beginning. I just never said anything because she was with her Prince, _Sho Fuwa_. I thought it was hopeless, so I didn't act on it." He now had tears in his eyes.

Lory shook his head. "Oh Kuon... She loves you. She really loves you. She loves you so much she is willing to sacrifice her own happiness to give you what she thinks you want." Lory told him sadly.

"I want her..." Kuon told him.

Lory shook his head and rubbed his temples. "I know Kuon... I know."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Her layover in Hawaii was a welcome distraction. It was stunningly beautiful and she didn't feel like the modest little prude she thought she once was. She was free. This was the new Kyoko. For 24 hours she would have this wonderful hotel suite to herself and she would take full advantage. She stripped off her clothing and donned the royal blue crocheted bikini that Mōko-san had helped her pick out. She sighed as she examined herself in the mirror and laughed. "I don't know why I ever believed him when he told me I was plain with no sex appeal." She pulled on the light blue silk cover and winked at her reflection, remembering Hidehito's reactions to her. She opened the patio door to her room and walked out to the sandy beach to enjoy the sand, ocean, sun and water. She took in a deep breath. "To new beginnings." She smiled and strutted out sexily, catching many male and some female eyes as she walked to the water's edge to enjoy the little time she would be there.

* * *

Hidehito Kijima sighed for the umpteenth time after he had texted her. For the first ten she didn't respond, then her answer was, "Sorry, in Hawaii.", then "Sorry, in Los Angeles." He really wanted to make her his girlfriend. She was everything he wanted. Never for a moment did he think she was the type to _"Love Em' and Leave Em'..."_ He guessed he was wrong. He sighed sadly. This had never happened to him before. He had always been the one to lure the pretty girls into his bed and leave them the next morning. He didn't believe her when she told him that she didn't want anything to do with Love. He had hoped that he at least stood a little bit of a chance. Didn't she like how he made her feel? Didn't he do a good job? It seemed to him at the time, that he pleased her.

"You look like shit..." Ren commented as he passed Kijima in the break room.

Hidehito groaned. "Yeah... My girlfriend dumped me..." He sighed.

Kuon looked at him thoughtfully and nodded. "Yeah... I know how that feels." He commiserated.

Hidehito looked at him in shock. "You? You've got to be kidding me. _**The Ren Tsuruga**_... getting dumped? I can't even imagine it. It's just too unfathomable."

Ren chuckled. "Yeah well, I can't imagine a playboy like you caring if a girl walked out on him."

Hidehito winced. "Well... This one was special." He stared at the floor. "I think I love her. She told me from the beginning that she didn't want something like that." He sighed.

Ren had a familiar feeling wash over him. There just weren't that many girls out there that would say something like that. "Who is she? If you don't mind my asking."

Hidehito looked up at him with the saddest look he had ever seen. The man was completely heart-broken. "You know her... It's... It's Kyouko-san. The one you gave up on."

Kuon felt like he was hit with a bag of bricks. He guessed he had found her plaything. He sighed. "Then... Then I guess we're in the same boat."

Kijima looked up at him in surprise. "So... The goddess of love has ensnared the great Ren Tsuruga too." He chuckled wryly.

* * *

Today went better than she had expected. She met her new agent Robert Michaels. He already had four new contracts lined up for her when she came in, she signed them all. Her vocal and dance lessons started along with the read through for _**Bloodline**_. Her leading man was a perfect hottie _**and**_ he was gay. _Thank goodness._ She got the first payment for the movie in her account and had a wonderful time shopping for herself. Finally, she got to spend the evening in her brand new apartment and relaxed with a little local television.

Sure _**Bloodline**_ had been about a female vampire in the modern age and it truly did have a few mature scenes, but at this point... after Kijima-san, she really didn't have a problem with them. In fact, at this point she felt a little oversexed and aroused. Her thoughts drifted to those nights and days and put Ren in Kijima's place. Her hands slowly moved down as she sat on her sofa and dipped into her low-rise jeans she was sporting. Her nipples were hard and her womanhood was crying for attention as she dipped her fingers. Her breath became harsh and she licked her lips as she imagined Ren gently sucking on that little pearl of pleasure. Her head threw back roughly and she moaned as she pulsed and her muscles spasmed in release. She let out an exhausted sigh as she finished. _I really need to get a lover._ She thought to herself. Perhaps she could find someone to rid her of these newly developed urges later.

* * *

"I should have told her. I should have at least done something..." He whispered to his empty apartment as he took another sip of his scotch while watching the DVD of BoxR. He had paused it on the charismatic Natsu for this little bout of self-inflicted torture. _God, she was beautiful and apparently she had carried through on her statement to gain more sexual experience when we were the Heel Siblings_. He wanted to crash his head through the wall at that thought. "How could I be so clueless?" He groaned.

He needed to do something, anything. An idea came. If she actually knew. If he confessed that he was Corn... Would she see him? Would she accept him? He began to make plans. This had to work, it was his last hope.

* * *

" _ **UN-fucking**_ believable!" She screamed as she threw the vase of flowers that Sho had sent to her. "That Bastard! He told me he loved me and he lied to me!" She ranted. "What am I? A joke? Did you have your fun Kuon? Are you completely happy now? Now that you have that little bitch by your side?" She glowered as she pulled her clothing from the rack and began to dress. She really needed a night out to take her mind off of things. She looked toward her door and thought of the handsome co-star that had asked her to dinner. _Chris... yes, that was his name_. She needed a stress relief and tonight his name would be Chris.

Kuon Hizuri... Yes, she saw it now and it royally pissed her off. How dare he and his family use her like that? _Never again!_ She would rather sleep on a bed of broken glass then bathe in a pool of alcohol, before she associated with him and his family again.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

"Well, this is interesting." Pondered the silver-haired, violet-eyed singer, not even five minutes away. Reino stood and left the studio, leaving his other band members perplexed by his behavior. Tonight he would have what he had wanted for so very long.

* * *

He made it just in time. Just before she initially set out to accomplish what she wanted for the evening's entertainment. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently blew on her neck. "I knew you'd come around my sweet." He purred.

Instead of freezing like she used to, she relaxed into his arms and snuggled into his chest. "I knew I could count on you." She purred back. "You're just in time. I was thinking of a little fun, Puppy." Her golden eyes flashed at him lustily.

Reino raised a brow. "Ah? Did something change?" He asked as he caressed her cheek. He just couldn't get a proper read on her. _What happened?_

She sighed. "You have no idea." She caressed his neck as she pulled him to her and kissed him. "Let's go have some fun." She whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

"Ah... My sweet Kyoko... Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked as he stared into those mesmerizing pools of gold.

She smiled sexily at him and dragged her tiny tongue up his sensitive neck. "Absolutely Reino..." She whispered huskily into his ear. "I want to fuck you until you can't walk..."

He froze. _Yes, something definitely changed._

"Do you have any objections?" The Empress of the Night purred.

He shook his head. "No... Just... Just let me show you. Let me make it worth your while." He told her in a husky low voice and pulled her into a deep, lust-filled kiss that had his tongue exploring every corner of her mouth as she moaned into him.

 _Oh god..._ He thought as she pulled him into her dressing room. At the moment he just didn't care about anything. Not while he felt her small hands under his shirt and dipping into his waistband. Not while her tongue did marvelous things to his mouth and most certainly not when her hands decided that his pants were too tight and decided to release him from their confines.

Her skin was so soft. Her mouth was so sweet and her heat scalded him as his fingers dipped into her. God she felt so good. How he had kept himself from her for this long was beyond his comprehension. He didn't know exactly what had changed in her and at this point he really didn't care, but he did thank all of the known gods that she chose to play with him for this evening as her head lowered and mouth descended upon his hardened length.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the soft, warm suction of her mouth on him. He wanted to scream in pleasure. He wanted to pull her up to him and repay her in spades for the deed that she was committing. He moaned in pleasure and his knees nearly buckled as her fingers caressed and her mouth enticed him. That perfect, beautiful, succulent mouth.

She brought him once and hardened him again as she pleasured him. "Fuck me Reino..." She whispered as he caressed her bare skin, in her dressing room. His mouth trailed up her neck and his hands danced along her silken skin.

"I want you so much. God... You taste so good Kyoko." He told her as he lowered himself to her heat. "Just one taste." He told her as he lay her on the sofa and placed her legs over his shoulders. "I need to taste your sweetness." He whispered and she curled her fingers tightly into his silver locks as his mouth descended. His hands gripped tightly on her hips as she bucked into him while his tongue danced upon her swollen lips. She screamed in pleasure.

"More! Give me more Reino!" She moaned into his overly sensitive mind. "Fuck me Reino..." She whined. "Please..." She begged and that was all he needed to hear to oblige her. Ever hear the phrase _'Fuck away the pain'?_ Well, that is exactly what she intended to do and so far... it was working amazingly well.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

He felt guilty for what he was allowing to happen. He knew that she wanted nothing more than what she thought he was giving to her. Friends with benefits. She didn't need to know that it tore at him each time he made love to her. If she needed him to heal her in this way he would oblige. Perhaps one day it would turn into something more, perhaps not, but for now he would just enjoy the few crumbs that she tossed his direction and give her what she needed. These where the deep thoughts he had many nights as she lay sleeping peacefully in his arms. His broken angel. He knew that he could never actually be the one that could really fix her. It had to be the one that originally broke her and that was not him. Not ever. He pulled her closer and she murmured something in her sleep. "I love you..." He whispered and caressed her soft, bleached locks and sighed.

* * *

Kuon groaned when he saw the bane of his existence approach, yet again. "When is this guy ever going to stop." He groused.

Sho slapped the tabloid article down in front of him on the lounge coffee table and pointed to it. "When are you going to fix this Hizuri? She's with this idiot now and it's all your fault!"

Kuon rolled his eyes. "Really Fuwa? Really? Him even knowing her is my fault? You seriously have the unmitigated gall to say that? If it weren't for your rivalry with him, he wouldn't even know about her! Now back the fuck off!" He shoved the tabloid off the table and onto the floor, stood up and left the room. "Fucking jackass... If it weren't for him, this would have never happened in the first place." He mumbled as he walked to the vending machines to grab another coffee.

He had heard through the grapevine of her and Reino's little friendship. He wasn't worried about the violet-eyed stalker taking his place in her heart, but hell it hurt. He hated that she felt she had to be this way and it was him that pushed her over the edge. Yes, granted a good portion of the blame could be placed squarely on the shoulders of that calculating little snake Morizumi, but he felt he kind of compounded it when he released his identity without seeking her out first and giving her a damn good explanation for lying to her for over 10 years and Fuwa's part in all of this didn't help the situation much either.

* * *

Every night they were together, he would hold her until she slept peacefully. Every night he would whisper words of love into her sleeping ears, hoping beyond all hope that one day it would sink in and her heart would soften and hear him.

Over the months, his soft whispers would be heard and his image would replace another's. It had been awhile since she had heard any of the names of the men in Japan uttered, that she felt had betrayed her. She was starting to heal. There is old advice that you shouldn't date when your heart is broken, but no one ever tells you how long it takes a heart to heal. They never tell you exactly why you shouldn't. They never pose the question of, what if the person that you go to is the very person that is meant to heal your broken heart. What if that person loved you all along and was just waiting for you when you needed them the most? There's also the stupidity that claims you shouldn't date or, fall in love with a friend. Why not? Shouldn't you at least like the person you fall in love with? Wouldn't it be better if the person you were destined to love, turned out to be one of your best friends that you could talk to and tell your darkest secrets to?

Kyoko quietly pondered these things as she lay quietly observing the man sleeping next to her. She gently caressed his platinum locks as they shimmered in the morning light, filtering into their bedroom, through the partially opened window. She smiled softly. _He almost looks like an angel when he's sleeping._ She giggled quietly and gently kissed his lips. "I love you, Reino..." She whispered softly.

His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into a hug before he kissed her with all the emotion that filled his heart at her words. He nuzzled her neck. "I love you." He sighed contentedly. He gave her a pensive look and smiled softly. "Marry me."

She looked at him a little shocked. "Y-You want to marry me? What about your music, your image?"

He chuckled. "What about it? My true fans that appreciate my music would be happy for me. I don't care what they think. All I care about is that I... want... you..." He punctuated each of his last words with a quick kiss on her lips. "Well? What do ya say? Do you want to?"

Her eyes went wide and she thought for a moment. This man had never lied to her. He had been brutally honest with her from the very first moment they met. Why was she even thinking about this? She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes..."

He looked at her surprised by her answer. "Really?"

She nodded again.

He laughed and pulled her in tighter and kissed her again. He quickly pulled away and reached into the nightstand next to his side of the bed. One cannot say that he wasn't prepared for something like this. One cannot say that he wasn't an optimistic person. He had made the purchase of what the little blue box with the small gold stud on the top contained, eight months ago when they had first started dating. He rolled back over to her and smiled widely. "I got you something... I hope you like it enough to wear it."

He opened the small box and she gasped when she saw the large word "Enchanted" stamped in gold on the inside of the lid. Thousands of dollars worth of diamonds, with platinum and gold filigree, sparkled in the morning light as the ring slipped onto her left ring finger and warmed itself on her skin.

"I-It looks like a c-crown." She whispered in awe.

He kissed her finger and smiled at her. "The perfect crown for my queen." He smirked a little. "I was told this one is called Cinderella."

She squealed and threw herself into his arms, pushing him back into the pillows and pinning him to the bed as she showered him in kisses. "It's beautiful, Reino! I love it!"

"Sorry it wasn't very romantic." He murmured to her, when she had finally settled down and started admiring the little jeweled bauble in the morning light.

She snuggled into him and shook her head. "No, this is perfect. Just us and no one else. I don't want to share this moment with anyone, but you right now."

He kissed her forehead. "And I don't want to share you with anyone else. Can we get married before we have to travel?" He felt a little selfish, but considering the circumstances he wanted her off the market as soon as possible. "Sorry, I... I just don't like the thought of people thinking we're available to anyone but each other." He explained.

She giggled a little. "You're sure?"

He nodded. "I would drive you to Las Vegas and marry you tonight if I could have my way. I don't want to wait another minute." He chuckled a little embarrassed for being this kind of jealous and possessive.

She looked into his eyes and stroked the back of his neck softly. "Why don't we then?"

He looked at her a little shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with my workaholic girlfriend?"

She playfully slapped his chest. "I'm not _**that**_ bad." She pouted.

He raised a brow and smirked. "Really...? Hmm, then prove it. Call Bob and tell him you're taking a couple of days off." He dared her.

She gave him a sexy smile that sent shivers down his back. "Only if you do the same." She purred as her fingers gently traveled over his torso.

"I'll see your wager and raise that you have to have your overnight packed in the next 45 minutes." He dared her as he twisted to reach his cell phone, turn it on and dial. "Hey... It's me... I'm taking off for a few days... No, I have something important to take care of... None of your business, bye." He shut it completely off and looked down at her with a mischievous smile. "Well, my queen?"

She smirked and grabbed her phone. She winked at him as she brought it to her ear and mouthed, _"I'll raise your bet."_ "Hi Bob, I'm taking a week for a personal emergency... I don't know, tell them I've got the flu... Thanks, see you in a week." She turned back to Reino, kissed him and ran to the bathroom. "Make sure you pack for a week, Loverboy." and she quickly shut the door with a giggle.

He flopped back onto the bed and chuckled. He sat up quickly. "Shit!" He sprung out of bed and started packing, not forgetting the rest of the bridal set that went with the ring he bought her and packing it safely in a pouch in his suitcase.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" He slapped the tabloid down on Lory's desk in anger.

Lory fought to keep his calm outer look and glanced down at the telling article. He raised a brow as he puffed on his cigar a little more strongly than usual. "It appears to be a tabloid."

"It's an article saying that she's married! Look! She's wearing a ring!" He ranted.

Lory sighed. "Kuon, it's a tabloid. You know how they always exaggerate things. Women wear rings all the time. It doesn't mean that she's married."

"Read it..." He growled.

Lory picked it up and began reading, then nearly choked. "Impossible. Someone would have told me!" He picked up the phone and called Kouki. "Is it true?" He asked his son on the other end. Everything was silent for a moment and Lory paled. "Why didn't you call me before this all happened?!... What do you mean she said she had the flu for a week?!... They've been together how long?... I see, since then huh?... Yeah... Congratulate the newlyweds for me... Bye..." He hung up and looked at Kuon. "Well, she's married to him alright. They've been seeing each other since your big reveal."

Kuon shattered and sat roughly on the sofa with his head in his hands.

Lory shook his head. "You didn't even try to talk to her after that, did you?"

Kuon sighed. "She wouldn't answer any of my calls."

"Why didn't you go see her then?" Lory asked.

Kuon groaned. "I... My schedule was too packed and by the time I had time, they were already together."

Lory sighed in frustration. "So, what you're telling me is, that everything else was more important. Too important for you to go to her and tell her your side of the story. To let her know she meant more to you than anything else in your life?" He shook his head. "White Day, Kuon... That's all I have to say. Remember your mistakes... _**Do not**_ repeat them."

* * *

Whether she knew it or not, she had changed many lives along with her own. Sho opened his eyes to his childish behavior and started seeing the treasure that stood before him one afternoon, as the little ravenette placed a bento in front of him with the sweet Tamagoyaki that he hated.

He looked at the precious meal and at the girl then sighed. He took her hand and watched her blush. "Poch..." He started and shook his head. "Mimori... You are an excellent cook and I like that you think of me, but..." He saw her sweet face cloud with sadness and he swallowed his pride. "But I really don't like very sweet things. Would you mind making the egg-roll more savory next time?" He smiled at her and winked.

"Of course, Sho-chan!" She told him excitedly and he pulled her in and surprised her with a thank you kiss.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

He stood before the small blonde and thrust the large bouquet of flowers at her, surprising her. He really wasn't good at things like this, but ever since his dealings with Kyoko-chan and having his heart broken, he decided it was time to settle down and stop being such a playboy. He was starting to feel a little of the loneliness seep in and it wasn't something he wanted to feel for the rest of his life.

Itsumi Momose stared up at the dark-haired, nervous young man in shock. "A-Are those for me, Hidehito-kun?"

He nodded. "I... I, um... I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." He asked nervously.

She giggled. She had never seen him act this way. He seemed really sincere and serious. "Are you asking me on a date?"

He nodded again and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, actually... I was wondering if you would be interested in being my girlfriend." He confessed, getting a little ahead of the situation.

She smiled. "Well, it is a little early to think about something like that. How about we go on a couple of dates and you ask me again later?" She asked him sweetly.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled. "Itsumi-chan, would you please go out on a date with me this weekend?"

She giggled. "I would be delighted Hidehito-kun."

 _ **~xoxo~**_

It took him awhile to pick up the pieces and paste them back together. It took time to see that he was worthy of friendship, love and all of the above that went with it. It took many years for him to forgive himself and finally approach her and apologize for his slights. It was too late to do anything about it, but she did forgive him and offered a hand of friendship to him. It wasn't what he really wanted, but he would take anything he could get.

He wondered if he should wait it out and see if everything worked out for her or just move on and try his luck at finding a match. He realized that things would never be the same between them when Seishin was born. He knew it was too late when the thought, _She's the perfect mother.,_ flitted through his mind while he watched his co-star and her husband dote on their four month old son. He groaned inwardly. _And he's the perfect husband._

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Reino smiled softly as he watched his wife tuck their son into his pram and kiss his soft dark locks. He rubbed her back gently as she pulled back to rearranged the diaper bag. He kissed her cheek. "You're really good at this, you know."

She giggled. "Well, I have help." She returned his kiss.

"What time will you be done here?" He asked as he looked out across the set and his eyes fell on her manager, who was talking to the director.

She looked up in thought as she sat down. "Hmm, I think we have a couple more scenes to go. Maybe about an hour or two. Why?"

He glanced at her mischievously and smiled. "Well, I thought maybe we could get my sister to watch Seishin and I could take my lovely wife to dinner. Maybe a movie or dancing."

"You don't think she'd mind?" She asked as she dug her script out of her bag and started flipping to the scenes they would be doing in the next few minutes.

He shook his head. "Are you kidding? I can't keep her away from him. She adores the little rascal and can't wait for the chance to spoil him rotten." He chuckled.

She giggled. "Okay... give her a call." She gave him a quick kiss and left to take her place on stage.

Broken hearts need soothing. Friends can be lovers. Sometimes time does not heal all. One can forgive, but it's very difficult to forget. Finally, letting go of another is not as easy as it would seem and it hurts like hell. What hurts even more is when they don't know that you're the one that loves them. It's like a poison that seeps into your soul and makes itself at home. As with the venom of a snake, one needs to get the poison out and administer the antivenin or it will never go away. Rejection may hurt, but not knowing hurts much worse, can do more damage, and can be far more crippling. Just ask Kuon Hizuri.

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
